fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan
Summary Taros the Legendary Super Saiyan was created by wikia user Geti196. He is a very powerful saiyan who was perhaps the Original Legendary Super Saiyan of his home universe. Because of this... The amjority of the info will be coming from him Background After he was captured by the Geti Star(Geti186’s Version) for investigation, he was rehabilitated into a healing facility, and nursed to full health. The Geti Star had done quite a bit of damage to him initially, in order to calm him down from his insane, anger-driven state. Later, after he was nursed to full health, the Geti Star had offered him a deal, in exchange for his loyalty and willingness to serve the Geti Star, he would be rewarded biological upgrades and enhancements to his physiology, a lifetime’s worth of food, top notch training facilities, and the best possible living accommodations. Needless to say, Taros agreed, for before he became insane, he was the cream of the crop, elite of the elite, and was always angry that he did not have any powerful opponents to face, nor did he possess proper training facilities. Now that these things were all being granted to him, he agreed to it completely. After which, he had become the strongest Saiyan Warrior to exist. Currently, he is in charge of the security in the Galactic Trade Federation, where the security informs him if there is a threat, and is also in charge of the Geti Star Martial Arts Training Program. He is also the current champion in the Universal Martial Arts Tournament, with the original Buu being 2nd to him. Appearance He is buff, muscular, but bald. He has white facial hair, and extremely powerful muscles, which he uses to a ruthlessly efficient degree. Personality Unlike Broly, he has actual control over his emotions. He is a kind man most of the time, but beneath that soft exterior is that of a hardened veteran who is ruthless and reckless. His fighting style is brutal as a result of this, utilizing his superior strength to grapple and deal debilitating hits. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' 1-A l 1-A ' '''l '''Unknown '. Likely At least '''1-A Name: Taros Origin: Ultimate Dragon Ball verse / Lookout Verse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Original Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Negation (Those with an Anti-Ki of one negated the Regeneration of one whom had True-Godly regen with his mere punches, as well as the likes of all manners of Immortality and Abstract Existence to kill an target) Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Causality Manipulation , Probability Manipulation , Statistics Amplification ( By a massive degree, his transformations have the following increases: per Second in Base due to being the "Original Legend" , Stronger after Zenkai , Legendary Super Saiyan boosts strength by 100 per second , Legendary Great Ape increases his power by 1E2000 per second , Legendary Super Saiyan 4 increases by 1E1000000 per second , Legendary Omega Saiyan and other transformations. He can also utilize "Kaio-Ken Infinity" ) , Immortality , Invulnerability (Only attacks of those 86x and above can even somewhat hurt him physically) , Regeneration (High-Mid; Comparable to Meta-Cooler) , Extremely Potent Martial Arts (Even if weaker than Goku when he fought Vegeta , he'd still would've owned Frieza completely . Isn't a brute, and uses his own superior martial arts against his adversaries. Considered to remember 'the true essence of fighting' ) , Absorption , Resistance to all the types of manipulation Geti Goku has ( Conceptual Manipulation, Casuality Manipulation , Probability Manipulation , etc). l All of his former ability but to an unfathomably higher-end extent: Conceptual Manipulation (Became the one to write "Concept of being an Concept" into being via his ascension to God-Status) , Regeneration (True Godly) , Reality Warping , Existence Erasure (Those who transcend the concept of Regeneration even by True Godly standards weren't able to resist his Erasure) Attack Potency: ' Outerverse Level' (In Base : Has a power level of 8E99 Units of Anti-Ki, in which a Anti-Ki of "One" is the equivalent of Omega Shenron . To keep things extremely simplistic... Ultraverses/Lookout verses equivalent of a single planet is unfathomably into Outerversal and has levels of transcendence so complex it was regarded as complex as Chulthu Mythos' Gates by WoG , as well as the realms of Hierarchal Structure, which is unprecedently into the tier , which even the likes of their version of Raditz would scale to ... Also is described capable of damaging Geti Goku when attacks capable of rendering the Omniverse... So base wise he shouldn't be far weaker than those capable of rendering the Multiverse . Has gotten far better training equipment, so his base should be unfathomably greater than this. the Punched AU Omega Shenron so hard his molecules came apart from his body . Considers the like of Ultra Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Ultra Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta as mere fodder, even before the training, who each have a Anti-Ki of 3.43 x 10^43 without even going anywhere near full power . ) l ' Outerverse Level' (Far, far superior to a Unknown degree every moment. Due to power increases it is Nigh-Impossible to determine where his strength will end) l Unknown '. At least ' Outerverse Level (GetiGoku granted him power across all Multiverses , each with the Super Saiyan God Transformation. However it was noted he became a Tier 4 , then after it died down his Base state became a 3.5 on Geti196's scale, which 3.5 is described as above Ultra Dragon Balls' Whis as he is above a mere mortal.) , possibly Far Higher '( Was able to be relatively equal power to Geti Goku, who was unaffected by attacks capable of destroying the Multiverse and traded blows w/ him. ) 'Speed: Irrevelant+ (Shown as capable of reaching the other end of the Universe nigh-instantaneously, with casual ease) l Unknown l Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Outerversal Level (Stomped those w/ Millions of times into the Anti-Ki tier) l Outerversal' '''Level '() l Unknown'' 'Durability: ' '''Outerversal Level () l Outerversal Level '''() l '''Unknown Stamina: ''' Virtually '''Limitless (Due to his ki, it automatically regenerates instantly, meaning he can fight as long as he needs to) Range: '''Galactic '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Above Average (Exceedingly powerful combatant even to the likes of seasoned combatants.) Weaknesses: Key: Base (Pre-Ultimate God Form) l With Transformations (Pre-Ultimate God Form) l Post-Ultimate God Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anti-Ki: Similar to Geti Goku, Taros has access to Anti-Ki, but as with his Legendary status, his affinity to it is greater, and he has developed his own arsenal of abilities. It is purplish-red in color for him. Ki: A basic energy which all characters manipulate. Repulsion Explosive Wave: Similar to a Super Explosive Wave, except that Ki is converted to an immense electromagnetic field of energy, repelling any object with extreme force the moment it gets near the shield. This is primarily used to repel attacks of extreme power, as the kinetic energy behind most beams will take quite a while to push against a physical force. An added bonus to this ability is its relatively low energy cost, allowing Taros to waste less energy in protecting himself. This attack can also be used to enhance the physical force behind attacks which the send the enemy flying away from him, repelling the enemy back to Taros for another smack-down. Its repulsion properties apply both inside and outside the field, making it both a containment field and force field. It can be used to enhance the speed of slow moving attacks immensely. Anti Dwarf ball of Destruction: This attack is similar to Broly’s Omega Blaster, but is instead made out of Anti-Ki. It absorbs Ki Attacks, and drain the Chi of the enemy at extreme rates. After which it explodes, utterly disintegrating the enemy. Supreme Ball of Untold Power: '''Due to his affinity with Anti-Ki, as well as access to large reserves of Power, he was able to learn this move for his own use. '''Omega Eraser: '''A mixture of Broly’s 2 attacks, It is charged similar to an Eraser Cannon, however the result is a small, compressed ball of energy which can expand on command. This can be used with both forms of Ki, and is often used to engulf other attacks, or make room for combination attacks(mixing Kamehameha with this technique). '''Repulsion Beam: '''Has similar properties to its Explosive Wave counterpart. It is used to provide extreme kinetic energy on top of power in order to overwhelm other attacks of equal strength. Taros often uses it in tandem with Omega Eraser. '''Electric Wind Godfist: '''An extremely powerful fighting ability, mixing Electromagnetic energy together with Physical Strength, similar to the Repulsion Attacks. The result is INCREDIBLY powerful Physical Attacks, as on top of regular Ki Enhancing Physical Strength, extremely high powered repulsion is added on top of it. This ability also helps soften Physical Blows immensely, creating a counteracting force. It is initially a very thin, transparent layer of energy, often mistaken for an aura, and condenses into visible, reddish-purple energy just as it is about to strike the opponent. The strength of the aura can be increased with energy, and freely manipulated. '''Omega Prism: '''Learnt from Geti Goku '''Doomsday Extinction Discs: '''Learnt from Geti Goku '''Perfect Barrier: Combines both properties of Anti-Ki and Electromagnetism in the creation of the force field. It is both capable of taking damage, and repelling weaker blasts to prevent the barrier from being weakened by a constant barrage of attacks, requiring a strong attack to bypass it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts